Once upon a window
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: A christmas fic! Love can come from the strangest of things. This is the same with Aisha, a young girl who has been studying all her life with a strict cold hearted father. But one Christmas day, a young boy appears outside her window to change her life forever.


**A/N: Merry Christmas boys and girls, as a treat for all those special children out there, I have a special one shot that I hope you will enjoy. So merry Christmas all!**

* * *

 **Once upon a window**

It was the early morning of Christmas day. The cheerful laughter of villagers could be heard throughout the small village of Ruben. Except for one child. Far away from the main street lay a lone house on a hill, surrounded by metal fences at least three meters tall. Aisha Glenstid was a very timid child, brought up with no contact with anyone outside her home. She sat in her room, studying through books that she had learnt already, as she had taught to do nothing else but that. But fate had played a different tune that day. Perhaps for Aisha, it was for the better.

It started with a knock. Having been busy studying at that moment, the girl didn't seem to notice at first. Another knock, this time slightly louder had finally achieved her attention as she turned around in her swivel chair. Across her bed, outside her window was a boy. He looked no older than Aisha, with eyes as red as the deepest crimson. His hair complemented his eyes, and a mischievous smile had been worn on his face. The boy opened his mouth but no sound came out. Seeing this the young girl shook her head, pointing to her ears to show that she couldn't here him.

The boy frowned. Then a single simple thought had come to him. He blew.

The glass on her window heated and fogged, before he wrote a single message.

 _'_ _Wanna play outside?'_

Giving her enough time to write it, the young lad soon rubbed it out, giving Aisha a warm smile. The young Glenstid made her way to the window, before blowing on it herself and writing her own message.

 _'_ _No I'm studying.'_

The boy thought for a moment, once again blowing against the glass.

 _'_ _Maybe later then?'_

 _'_ _I'm always studying,'_ was Aisha's reply.

The boy seemed saddened from his fact, and the girl could see it.

 _'_ _My name is Aisha. Yours?'_

Surprised, the boy observed Aisha's face, seeing it reddened a bit.

 _'_ _Elsword.'_

Just then, footsteps could be heard walking towards her bedroom door. Aisha quickly made a shooing motion, before turning around to see her father walk in. Immediately her father scolded her for not being at her table studying, slapping her for her neglectance on her studies. By the time he left the room, a crying Aisha had looked towards the window, and the boy was gone.

* * *

Many months had passed and there had been no signs of the red headed boy. The long amount of time had made Aisha doubt that the boy existed in the first place. Was it just a figment of her imagination, wanting to long for a friend? She was soon answered when the next Christmas day arrived, roughly in the same manner.

A knock to her window. This time it was only once, when Aisha turned around immediately, and couldn't help a smile appearing on her face when she saw Elsword.

Running to the window, she read the message already written there.

 _'_ _Sorry about the long wait.'_

The boy rubbed out the message, before making another.

 _'_ _I'm part of a traveling circus.'_

Once again he rubbed it out.

 _'_ _We don't stay in one place for long.'_

That explained his long absence from her window. Waiting for the boy to rub out his message Aisha blew on the glass.

 _'_ _So how was your year?'_

The girl spent hours that Christmas learning of the world outside her room. Though it was slow to explain through writing, with the occasional mistake from the writer, Aisha enjoyed every moment. Finishing his tale of his year, Aisha placed her hand on the window, feeling the cold glass that stood between her and the outside world. Following suite, Elsword placed his hand on the glass. She stared sadly, taking her hand away from the glass.

 _'_ _It's cold.'_

Elsword chuckled, before writing back.

 _'_ _It's glass.'_

Aisha shook her head.

 _'_ _I want to feel your hand. Not the glass.'_

Elsword understood the pain. The window couldn't be open, it was bolted and it tormented Aisha.

 _'_ _Then come outside.'_

The girl shook her head once more. Before Elsword could ask why, the door opened and her father, seeing the two was more than angry. Elsword watch him strike Aisha, and knowing her should leave, the red haired boy fled. But Aisha's father knew better than that. He threw Aisha into the basement, with only a small window to the surface, but it couldn't be reached from the small girl. Her father knew that with this, she could no longer see the surface.

As the girl begun her studies for the next year, she would always see the small stream of sunlight, which fueled her longing to go outside. Each day was spent in the basement, studying where no one could bother her.

But as I had said before, fate had played a different tune. There was a small knock against the window, and a face appeared. It was a heavenly sight for Aisha. Remembering the situation from last year, Elsword wasted no time. With his hand wrapped tightly in a scarf, he broke the window, the obstacle preventing Aisha from ever experiencing freedom. And he offered his hand.

Reaching out, the girl grabbed his hand, and was pulled out the window and into the snowy ground outside her house.

"Your father would have heard the glass breaking, we must hurry," Elsword said, grabbing Aisha's hand and taking off through the snow. Even when Aisha's father came out, they were long gone.

From that day onwards, Aisha had joined the traveling circus and had traveled and saw the world she desired to see. She befriended many people in her travels, but none of them came close to her relationship with Elsword. She later married Elsword, and had three healthy children, whom she loved dearly. Throughout her long life, she enjoyed the moments with her family. So till the day she died, she enjoyed every single moment.

All because of a window.

* * *

 **A/N: if you are reading this, thank you for reading this oneshot. A message for those that follow my stories, I have grown bored of 'Listen to your heart' and as such I will not be continuing it. I will however be starting a new story that I hope you will enjoy and in my opinion is much better than 'Listen to your heart'. Until then, enjoy your Christmas everyone.**


End file.
